Boyguard
by WinteerKw
Summary: John Egbert es un chico de casi 19 años que estudia la universidad. Pero sus vacaciones son largas y ha gastado todo su dinero en su preciado tesoro y ahora necesita un empleo, en el cual conoce a un misterioso chico que esta relacionado con el trabajo de su padre. Después de tantos lios ¿Habrá valido la pena gastarse todo el dinero?
1. Verde

Miércoles, quizá el peor día de la semana para comenzar con un empleo o al menos para ti, John Egbert, el mejor estudiante de Seattle, con una de las mejores becas y que hoy cambiara su vida para comenzar en la laboral, pero antes de empezar recordemos un poco de ti.

Cuando el apenas cumpliste los 18, te saliste de casa y has estado manteniéndote a base de tus estudios, después de todo mientras saques esas excelentes notas el gobierno te mantiene, pero estás de vacaciones así que de una u otra manera tienes que sobrevivir, después de todo ¿Quien te manda a comprar esas películas autografiadas por Nic Cage?, en las cuales gastaste tus últimos tres meses de paga. Pero regresemos a ti.

La alarma del despertador suena y sabes que ese maldito aparato podría sonar todo el día si quisiera y aún así, la relación amorosa entre tú y la cama es tan grande que por eso mismo vuelves a enredarte entre las sábanas sin importarte que esa vieja cosa continúe sonando, esperas que algún día se caiga y se rompa y no vuelva a sonar nunca mas; después de todo son apenas las 7:34 am y tú turno comienza al medio día.

Pero, algo te hace levantarte de mala gana. Ahí junto al pie de la cama tu linda hija adoptiva ha orinado en una de las patas de la cama.

_-¡Casey No!-_ Te quejas dudando, pero ahí esta ella, mirándote como solo ella sabe, moviendo su peluda cola y advirtiéndote a la vez a que si no le da de comer la próxima vez será en tu preciada colección de películas. Menuda niña malcriada tienes pero que sería de ti sin ella.

Te levantas y como buena hija te sigue hasta llegar a la cocina. La miras rodando los ojos y bostezas, a veces sueñas que sé convierte en humana y son felices, casi como a lo pinocho, pero eso es otra historia. Tomas una lata de atún y se la sirves, entonces el teléfono suena. Probablemente seria tú padre, claro si fuesen las 7 pm.

Coges el teléfono y preguntas lo usual.

-_¿Bueno?-_Una voz extraña te responde, pero decides escucharla antes de suponer nada.

_-...no... ato... no te p... alguien...ve- _

_-No le puedo oír, podría repetí...-_ Y la llamada se cayó.

No se te ocurrió nada por la mente en ese momento, ¿quizá fue una llamada de broma?, ¿Quién sabe? pero tampoco le tomaste demasiada importancia.

Sigues con tú rutina.

Te cocinas algo, vas a ver alguna de tus películas, navegas un rato en Internet, Hablas con sus tres mejores amigos, te distes una ducha, almorzaste, te volviste a pelear con tú hija. Pero después de todo eso aún eran las 11:20 am y joder que aburrido estabas.

Pero quizá llegar temprano a tu trabajo daría sus frutos. Así que ignorando los gritos de tú hija saliste tomando tú chamarra y tú mochila. Caminaste porque aún disponías de mucho tiempo; algo en el parque del centro te llamó la atención, no sabías que, pero viendo que aún tenías más de una hora para llegar decidiste sentarte en una banca.

Veías como los niños jugaban entre ellos y a un montón de vendedores de todo un poco. Te hizo recordar buenos tiempos con tú padre. No recuerdas gran cosa de tú madre, pero vamos, no arruinaras tú primer trabajo por cosas tristes(aunque realmente siempre fuiste feliz con las pequeñas cosas de la vida y nunca le tomaste una importancia tan grade que afecte tu vida). Así que dejaremos eso para otra ocasión.

Por primera vez en tú vida querías llamar a tú padre. Aunque sea para contarle acerca de tú desayuno. Pero tenías esa esperanza de que en algún momento se acordara de ti, te buscaría con un detective privado y saldrían al parque como en los viejos tiempos.

Honestamente desde que te cambiaste de departamento sin decirle hace un año no has tenido tiempo de nada, ni si quiera has cumplido los 19, así que mantienes la esperanza que en ese mes regrese y te felicite.

Te levantaste de tú asiento y te paraste para irte a tú trabajo. Todo transcurrió normal, no es que precisamente sea un trabajo perfecto. Trabajar en una cafetería de otra facultad es bueno cuando se quiere. En vacaciones dudas que alguna pobre alma se pasee por ahí, pero no perdías nada.

Llegaste justo tres minutos con quince segundos antes y ahí viste a tú mismo reflejo. Aunque estaba frente a ti no había duda que eran de cierta forma semejantes.

_-¿John Egbert?-_ pregunto tú reflejo con ojos verdes al verte. Estabas en trance, es que sus parecidos eran demasiado; Pero vamos chico, alguien te hizo una pregunta.

_-Si, soy yo-_ contestaste con tú típica sonrisa. -Mucho gusto "compañero", mi nombre es Jake English-. El jefe no está así que éstas de suerte-

_-¿suerte?-_ Preguntaste dudando.

_-Descuida, Se llevaran muy bien.-_ y en esa última palabra te diste cuenta.

La sonrisa de el era diferente. Pero quizás en el fondo sólo la sentías así puesto que estabas nervioso o algo, así que realmente, importancia, no le tomaste.

Luego de eso te dio un gran recorrido por el pequeño establecimiento. Mirabas asombrado el diseño, sí bien no era una cafetería con cuadros y lámparas costosas, la decoración le daba un toque vintage-playero a lugar.

_-Esta es la cocina-_ El chico te señaló un puerta y entraste, era la cocina mas pequeña que habías visto en toda tú vida.

Volteas la vista disimuladamente, tú compañero ha ido a atender a una cliente, por alguna razón te sientes raro, no estas seguro sí porque el no te dejó atenderla o porque la chica se le estaba insinuando.

Vamos no llevas ni 3 minutos y ya lo quieres tenerlo en el baño contigo haciendo cosas de "amigos" pfff... es absurdo tú no eres homosexual y mucho menos sientes algo por es chico, solo te molesta el hecho que no te deje atender a alguien en tú primer día.

_-Disculpa, creo que ya comenzaras a trabajar.-_ Haces un gesto con el que le dices que no importa, el te sonríe y te da la orden. Vas a la cocina por intuición (cosa que es muy lógica por cierto) y ahí están esas horrorosas máquinas quita sueños, cuyo líquido café oscuro es muy popular entre tus compañeros de clases... Desgraciadamente sabes como usarla. Bufas para ti mientras preparas el café y te das cuenta que tú nuevo crush ha desaparecido, miras un momento por la ventanilla, la cliente está sentada cerca del mostrador con su móvil en la mano y no hay nadie mas alrededor.

Supones que está afuera platicando con alguien y eso te pone bastante mal. No, no estas celoso, estas molesto por el hecho de que alguien como el, sea tan... tan...

_-Disculpa... ¿ya está listo mí café?-_ Pregunta una joven de cabello negro hasta los hombros y unos ojos cafés que le hacen honor a su nombre. Torpemente coges un vaso desechable y le sirves. Vas al mostrador y como no sabes usarlo sólo miras el menú y le cobras. Luego de dos segundos de que la chica sé va te das cuenta de lo idiota que has sido. Quizá necesitas un descanso o mejor dicho ver a Jake.

**=== John: Pensar un momento antes de actuar.**

* * *

**So, I'm come back!**

_Espero no abandonar este fic que es que me he imaginado unas cosas buenisimas con el. Ninguna de las parejas que aparezcan en este ni en futuros capitulo podría ser cannon y si. (Aquí es donde mando a mi libro de lógica a tomar por saco)_

_Nos leemos algún dia. Porque aun no se que día debería de actualizar... _

_{{KS_


	2. Azul obscuro

Intentabas pensar en otra cosa, pero te daba igual todo, ibas a buscarlo, mirarle fijamente a los ojos y preguntarle… ¿como usar la caja registradora?. Sí obviamente era eso. No te le ibas a declarar en el primer día de trabajo y mas aun cuando lo unico que sabias de el era que adoraba el verde, vamos negarte a ti mismo que lo miraste de pies a cabeza y viste: camisa verde, tennis negros con verde, sus ojos eran verdes, tenia una pulsera verde. Ahora no veras el verde con los mismos ojos.

Tierra llamando a Egbert, ve a hablarle. Y tal como hemos visto antes vuelves a la realidad y decides arriesgarte a interrumpir a Jake, pero al salir del local tu móvil comienza a sonar. Lo desbloqueas y te quedas en shock un momento.

¿tu padre te envió un mensaje?¿Eso es posible? Sabes que de cierta forma aun no esta del todo feliz de tu deseo, pero lo acepto al final. Aquí lo raro es que el nunca te envía mensaje, después de 17 años de conocerlo, sabes que prefiere llamarte a enviarte mensajes.

Lo abres con cierto miedo.

_Papá _**enviado hace 2 minutos **

_John ¿Por que no estas en tu casa?_

¿Como sabia que no estabas en casa? si estas a horas de donde el esta. Antes de que puedas pensar en nada te envia otro

_Papá_ **enviado hace un momento**

_John ahora mismo quiero que empaques y regreses a casa. Y no a la tuya. ¡ES UNA ORDEN!_

Conoces a tu padre y algo esta pasando, te quitas el delantal de cocina y tomas tus cosas. Sales afuera y Jake no esta.

-¡JAKE!- comienzas a gritar, tienes un mal presentimiento de esto. Miras a ambos lados y no lo ves. Pegas un salto cuando sientes tu móvil vibrar de nuevo.

_Papá _**Enviado hace unos segundos**

_No te muevas de donde estas. Enviaré a alguien a recogerte._

Esto te esta estresando. ¿Qué demonios pasa?. Pero apenas Jake se asoma por la ventana del café dos carros del gobierno se estacionan delante tuyo.

Parecen buscar algo… Espera un minuto… ¿Qué ese que se baja de uno de los autos, no es tu amigo de internet? Demonios si que lo es.

-John hoy cerramos te-emprano, puedes irte si deseas- Jake te empujo hacia afuera y cuando vio que estabas a unos centimetros delante de la puerta regreso a esta y cerró detrás de el.

Definitivamente hoy no iba a ser tu día.

Caminaste hasta el que suponías que era tu amigo y lo saludaste

-¡Hey Dave!- El sorpresivamente volteo a verte y o sorpresa dos hombres mas te tomaron y te metieron a uno de los coches.

-Dios mio… ¿Tu eres el hijo del Senador?- La cara de John era una pintura abstracta.

-¿Que mi padre qwdd…- La boca del oji azul fue cubierta por la de tu ¿amigo? Habías hablado con el un par de veces pero no demasiadas como para considerarlo como tal.

Te quedaste quieto, casi parecieras un… bueno… hay tantos ejemplos pero en ninguno de los casos podría decir que era exacto.

-John, luego hablamos. Lo importante aqui es que me des tu telefono y cualquier otra cosa con la que te hayas comunicado en los últimos dias- La tez del rubio era seria. Oh dios... te recordaba tanto a Jake... Espera ¿que?

-¿Por que demonios tienes una foto de Nic Cage en un fondo rosa y con una corona de Flores?- Los demás agentes que estaban en el auto se rieron por lo bajo, cosa extraña porque vamos, son agentes ellos no ríen.

Con tu pierna pateaste el teléfono, grave error. Haz roto la pantalla.

-Genial niño- Dijo uno de los fortachones que estaban ahí.

-Tranquilos, aun tenemos la batería y el chip para rastrear- Contesto uno mas mientras leía un informe o algo así supones pues eran montones de papeles y obviamente no era la biblia.

El sexy rubio, se agachó para recoger el movil, para tu suerte te dejo "libre" con lo que lo empujaste y tomaste tu teléfono. Dave se callo de cara y volvió a tratar de quitarte el aparato ese.

Pero como don inteligente te llaman lo único que se te ocurrió fue meterte el teléfono en los interiores.

-¿Me estas retando?- Pregunto el rubio mientras se acomodaba decentemente en los asientos, eso si mal diciendo a la par a todos los demás que nada mas veían y no hacían nada.

Pero que clase de pregunta es esa. Obviamente lo estabas retando, ¿Que uno no puede cumplir sus fetiches, cuando esta siento no-pero sí-secuestrado? Claro seria fetiche si en lugar de tu amigo fuese Jake y hubiese menos gente.

Le sonreiste de lado y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarte las bolas...

-Llegamos- Dijo el puto chófer de mierda, oh sí. Un día te ibas a vengar, lo ibas a interrumpir en su mejor momento. Pero eso ya es menor comparado con lo nervioso que estas ahora.

Dave te cargo cual princesa apenas diste un paso hacia el exterior. ¿Te quejaste? sí, ¿te gustaba? sí.

John, si que eres complicado.

Llegaron hasta la oficina, no quieres recordar la vergüenza que pasaste cuando todos te miraban raro.

Claro no eras homo, pero que otros hombres te seducieran era diferente.

Te bajo justo cuando llegaron a una gran puerta con una placa gris cromada que tenia en letras grandes y muy serias (porque para ti esa font con la que estaba escrita significaba "SERIEDAD") "D. EGBERT"

Yep, ahí estaba tu padre.

Dave abrió la puerta y, la luz de la ventana casi te quemaba los ojos.

-¡JOHN!- Espera, ese tono era de tu padre, ¡claro! Nunca podrías olvidarle pero, ¿Por que sonaba tan infeliz?

Corriste a abrazarlo, sentías su cuerpo temblar, no lo habías visto en varios meses.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver- ¿Estaba llorando?, definitivamente no estabas preparado para esto.

* * *

_¿Saben que estaba a punto de borrar este fic? Bueno como tal no, de hecho lo iba a seguir subiendo en tumblr, pero luego vi que tenia 5 reviews de la nada y muchas gracias a todos._

_¿Les gustaría que tuviera un día en especifico para subirlo?_

_Realmente problemas para escribir no tengo, se escribe solo._

_Esto esta que arde. Maldito John Marica Gonzales Egberto(?._

**_So, see you the next time!_**

**_}}ks_**


	3. Gris

Han pasado ya unos quince minutos desde que tu padre tuvo su lapsus melancólico-paternal que no le había dado desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Oh si, ahí estabas de nuevo con los muchachos y Dave, encerrados en una sala.

-John, hijo... ¿No te gustaría ir a estudiar a otra parte?-

Esa frase, cuantas veces no la habías escuchado desde que saliste de caso, obviamente amarías irte a estudiar a otra parte, pero el intento de orgullo que querías que creciera no iba a admitirlo.

-Papá ya hemos hablado de esto- El suspiro, cabe mencionar que sigues molesto por el hecho que nunca te dijo que era el senador. Aunque si eres un adolescente lo menos que podías hacer en las elecciones era evitar la televisión o estar en sitios de internet que no tengan nada que ver con política. Odiabas eso, por algo estudiabas biología.

-John, es peligroso que estés afuera, no me siento seguro- Suspiraste por lo bajo. John cálmate, eso no fue motivo para que aporrearas tus manos contra la inocente y bien pulida mesa que estaba enfrente tuya.

-Papá, NO me va a pasar nada, no me ha pasado nada en medio año que estoy fuera, no me paso nada hoy, no me pasara nada mañana.- Respondiste mas molesto que antes, tu padre era sobre protector a lo máximo y eso te jodía.

-Charles, ¡la presentación!- Dijo tu padre en un tono de ordenanza, el joven al que llamaron encendió un proyector y este ilumino la pantalla que estaba enfrente tuyo.

Tus pupilas se dilataron, ese era Jake, no... no podía ser, Jake era moreno y de ojos verdes. No era pelirrojo y de ojos cafés, era imposible y, ¿quien demonios era el otro rubio con el que estaba?. Dave cambio la presentación y enfoco una de las fotos mas "decentes" que tenían del supuesto "Jake" Al verlo diste un brinco, ¿Era realmente el? pero salgo sabias y por eso mismo tenias ese temor de que fuese el pero, ahí junto a su ojo izquierdo, casi imperceptible, había un lunar. No es que tengas una mente fotográfica pero si que pudiste notarlo, cuando te miro.

-John ¿conoces a este tipo?- Dijo Dave con un tono serio que te erizo la piel.

-NO- contestaste, no ibas a dejar que lo inculpen, el fue demasiada buena persona contigo como para que lo dejes atrapar por alguien que es de cierta forma muy parecido a el.

-Hijo, si tu lo conoces debes de decirnos- exclamo tu padre algo serio, bueno no serio de serio, mas bien **_SERIO_****.**

-Se le ha visto merodeando cerca de donde estudias, solo que no lo hemos podido seguir del todo.-

Volvió a tomar la palabra Dave.

-¿Y que es tan grave como para involucrarme?- Contestaste bufando, menudo día de mierda.

-Pues... solo nos envió, esto- Dave tomo una caja y se te la paso por la mesa. Oh dios, ¿Que podría ser?

Demonios, querías gritar... eso era... eso era algo que definitivamente nadie debía de haber tocado, NADIE.

Comenzabas a ver borroso y solo sentías como las lagrimas descendían de tus cachetes, en esa caja... tu hija estaba **muerta. **

Casey... si tan solo le hubieses dado de comer o hubiesen tenido una mejor relación padre-hija, quizá esto no hubiese pasado.

-John ¿Ahora, cooperaras con nosotros?- Dijo el rubio dándote una palmada en la espalda.

Asentiste con la cabeza, te dolía el corazón. ¿Quien seria tan inhumano para hacerle eso a una pobre perrita que no tenia la culpa de nada?

-N-o... conozco a ninguno de los que-e me muestran, p-pero he visto -aa alguien parecido al segundo-

Soltaste entre lagrimas y respiros, tenias que controlarte o podrías tener una crisis, tu padre pareció recordarlo cuando en la ultima frase tomaste una bocanada de aire. Se acerco a ti y te dio tus medicinas.

En el fondo te sentiste aliviado (y no precisamente por la medicina) pues extrañabas ese sentimiento en el que alguien mas se preocupaba por ti.

-John desde ahora vivirás en otro apartamento con Marco.- Este se levanto y tu te limpiaste las lagrimas para verlo mejor. Era literalmente un gorila, si eso te iba a seguir a todas partes preferías quedarte viviendo en el baño de esa sala.

-Disculpe, señor.- Interrumpió uno de los agentes que no habías visto antes. -Pero creo que en mi opinión deberíamos dejar que Dave se quedara con su hijo, pues podría pasar inadvertido en la escuela.-

Volteaste a ver a tu amigo, quizá no sea TAN mala idea, no de hecho era perfecto... no espera no... ABSOLUTAMENTE NO. Ya no podrías hacer muchas cosas y con lo poco que lo conocías sabias que iba a ser duro.

-Esta decidido entonces, Dave mañana tus cosas a primera hora en la puerta principal. John tu vienes a mi apartamento hasta que re-ubiquemos tus cosas-

Dave rio y se acerco a ti -Mucho gusto en conocerte mi querido compañero de cuarto- Espera... ¿Eso fue un guiño? Si tuvieras bragas estas ya se abrían ido volando.

Definitivamente _HOY_ no fue tu día.

* * *

_Hellow..._

_Bien gracias a InsaneGautier decidi actualizar los viernes... so... nos veremos cada viernes. El capitulo que viene, sera el mas largo que he escrito en mi vida como ficker... (creo) quiza lo divida en dos. No les dire de que va, sufran una semana (ok no)._

_See you the next friday (Influencia de free... yep)_


	4. ¿Rojo y blanco?

_-Tsk- _bufaste cuando la alarma sonó, era aún más molesta que la alarma que tenías en tú habitación, maldito aparatejo digital que no puedes romper. ¿Acabas de tener un dejavú?

Te tallaste los ojos y viste a tu alrededor, el cuarto dónde estabas era nuevo. Parpadeaste una vez vez más y recordaste, estabas en casa de tu padre, hoy te mudarías con un chico que conociste por Internet y que ahora resultaba ser tú guarda espaldas. _*Toc toc*_ sonó la puerta, te sentías con resaca.

¿Que hora es?… comenzaste a taladrar tú cerebro con preguntas. _-John es hora de irnos-_ mencionó una voz desconocida para ti o ¿sí la conocías?

_-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?-_ preguntaste mientras te tallabas los ojos para terminar de despabilarte. _-Soy tú novia, me preocupe por que no bajabas a desayunar cariño-_ bromeo la voz que estaba detrás de la puerta entreabierta. ¿Que habías hecho anoche que no recordabas nada?

_-Soy Dave. Wow Esas pastillas sí que son mágicas.-_ ¿Pastillas? De que rayos hablaba.

_-Entonces…-_ Dave abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto. Llevaba una camisa blanca con mangas rojas, unos jeans y unos lentes de sol que estaban colocados en sus rubios cabellos. ¿Este es Dave? Sí creías que habías visto gente guapa, estabas muy equivocado. Tomo una silla que había junto a la cama y se sentó. Te sentías nervioso por alguna razón, sentías que te iba a regañar o algo así.

_-Tu padre te dio unas pastillas para dormir pues estabas… ¿Como decirlo sin que suene feo?… __**"lloriqueando"-**_ Movió sus dedos haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Demonios, no recordabas nada, espera... no, si recordabas el incidente del auto, lo de la oficina, el hecho que te tenias que mudar y que Dave iba a ser como tu guarda espaldas o algo así, pero ¿Que paso luego de eso?

Un bip te trajo de nuevo a la vida, Dave saco su teléfono y contesto un mensaje y lo volvió a guardar; te tiraste de nuevo a la cama mirando el techo.

_-¡Ni lo pienses señorito!-_ el rubio carraspeo su garganta antes de continuar _-Papi dice que si ya estas listo podremos ir por un helado antes de irnos a casa-_ Dave le hizo ojitos a John sarcásticamente.

_-Ha ha ha-_ comenzaste a aplaudir cual foca pidiendo pescado después de realizar bien alguna acrobacia. El rubio ladeo su sonrisa y acto seguido se paro y movió la silla dejándola justamente dónde la había tomado.

_-Baja cuando termines de despertar, nos vamos a las 10- _te ordenó bajando sus gafas de sol y saliendo de la habitación. Comenzabas a ver el lado positivo de esto, aunque no estabas seguro que había pasado.

Te levantaste de la cama y te diste un rápido chequeo fashionista, mirándote por un enorme espejo que estaba de junto. Llevabas la misma ropa que ayer. Sea lo que sea, extrañamente te sentías raro. Algo estabas olvidando, quizá lo recordarías más tarde.

Bajaste las escaleras, vaya que tú padre había mejorado sus gustos decorativos en un 3%. Al menos su casa se veía decente. Era un departamento de dos pisos, tenía tres habitaciones y un baño en la planta alta y la cocina, comedor, sala y un segundo baño estaban distribuidos en la primera planta. Pero no te ibas a dejar engañar pues en cada pared, rincón y ventana de la casa/apartamento había algo que nunca habías extrañado y era la razón más especial por la que habías preferido irte de casa.

**Payasos.**

Esas malditas cosas cuyo nombre "técnico" no podías pronunciar: ¿aquelines?, ¿Nalelines?, ¿calcetines?. Te daba igual, pero al ver que esas cosas te miraban de alguna horrible forma hacía que la piel se te pusiera de puntas. Suspiraste y comenzaste a bajar las escaleras ignorando esas malditas miradas. Caminaste hasta la barra desayunadora, no sin antes decirle buenos días a todos los agentes que estaban en el lugar, ¿Que hacia tanta gente ahí?.

Tú padre estaba cocinando, Dave parecía que estaba hablando con el. ¿Eso es algo sospechoso? Aunque, conociendo a tu padre, es capaz de contarle todo sobre ti, el es muy sobreprotector desde **aquel incidente.**

_-¿Algo más que deba de saber?-_ Escuchaste que le dijo Dave a tu papá. _-El borrego bajo del panal y mato a un cangrejo-_ contesto tú padre, ¿que demonios era eso?

_-¡Buenos días hijo!-_ Saludo alegremente tu padre, era extraño. Dave río para sí mismo pero pudiste notarlo aunque, obviamente no le ibas a dar importancia, ¿Y ahora por que quieres golpearlo? Hormonas de adolescente, ha de ser eso.

El rubio te pasó unos pastelillos y luego tu padre te sirvió jugo de naranja. _-Gracias-_ dijiste en alto para ambos, ellos, te devolvieron la sonrisa. El desayuno pasó normal, hasta que a las 9 en punto Dave te dijo que ya se iban. Caminaste cabizbajo y con tus manos en los bolsillos, estar ahí te hacía sentir melancólico.

_... "John, te quiero"..."Hijo… se fuerte"..."Nunca te olvidare"._ Ahí fue dónde te acordaste, corriste hacia tu padre y le diste un abrazo, todos al rededor te miraron, pero te daba igual, es algo que nadie entendería, **nadie, mas que ustedes dos.**

_-…gra..cias, ella estaría feliz…-_ No ibas a llorar así que te separaste de el y te fuiste con el rubio.

Habían pasado unos largos y aburridos, muchos minutos en el viaje, al menos recordaste que ayer te llevaron en helicóptero hasta el apartamento de tú padre, el cual estaba afuera de la ciudad. Y eso te había llevado a aburrirte pues regresar todo el trayecto en coche no era precisamente la cosa mas fantástica del universo, al menos no de día; claramente no ibas a comparar ambos viajes Mirabas por la ventana para intentar distraerte, tú mente viajaba a otra línea temporal.

_-No tenía idea que el… em tú padre podría ser así de sentimental por su hijo-_ comentó Dave rompiendo el silencio. No querías hablar de lo que paso hace unos minutos, sólo querías llegar a casa y acostarte a dormir.

_-Mm… no lo es-_ Dijiste casi obligado. _-Es algo que tu no entenderías-_ Bufaste y volviste a mirar el paisaje, era medio día y estaba nublado, el mundo quería que sufrieras.

_-Oh, vamos, tú padre es genial. Me hubiese gustado tener uno así- _No lo mirabas pero sabías que el a ti sí. Odiabas el hecho de que tuvieras una niñera, pero tampoco ibas a dejar que un cualquiera te mate.

Suspiraste y notaste que que Dave doblaba a una cabaña. Wow, tú padre sí que te conocía mas de lo que pensabas. Así es, amabas esa clase de lugares sin vecinos molestos, sin ruido, cálido y rodeado de árboles. Apenas lo viste diste un brinco en tu asiento.

_-¡Hey! Tampoco es para tanto.-_ Vacilo Dave, ambos salieron del coche apenas este aparco a escasos centímetros de la puerta principal. Dave se dirigió a la parte trasera del auto y comenzó a bajar las maletas, le ayudarías pero estabas muy ocupado viendo aquel lugar.

Caminaste a la entrada y ahí había un sillón y una mesita de madera. Te sentaste viendo como Dave bajaba todo el sólo. John tu desagradecido. La conciencia te gano y corriste hasta llegar dónde estaba, comenzaste a jalar una maleta con rueditas.

-_Pense que, mi lindo chico no iba a ayudar a está pobre e indefensa señorita-_ El rubio movió su mano como lo haría alguna mujer a nada de caerse.

Sonreíste. De pronto, comenzó a llover, estabas a punto de tomar la maleta y cargarla pero antes de que hicieras nada te tomo la mano. Te sonrojaste, aunque sabías que lo hacía para sacarte de la lluvia, la sangre se subió a tú cabeza. Rápidamente se refugiaron en la entrada de la casa. Dave saco las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Entraron. La casa era pequeña pero acogedora. Tenía una pequeña cocina y un comedor, mas al fondo se encontraban dos habitaciones y un baño, tenían un gran ventanal que daba al patio o mas bien al jardín, que estaba atiborrado de plantas dónde habían mas sillones. Suspiraste y estornudaste.

_-Demonios-_ saliste corriendo como sí estuvieras sólo hacía el baño. Te quitaste la camisa admirándote un momento en el espejo(Cosa extraña que hacías últimamente, ¿acaso ya eras vanidoso?) parecías papel. Necesitabas salir un poco mas al sol.

_-John, vuelvo en un rato-_ Te grito el rubio y después sonó un portazo. ¿A donde demonios iría Dave con esa lluvia? Bueno ahora no pensarías en eso. Abriste la llave de la bañera y te metiste dentro de ella, el agua estaba caliente, pareciera que estaba todo preparado para que hicieras eso.

Te estabas durmiendo, lo supiste cuando te pasaste a ahogar al respirar el agua.

Después de unos cinco minutos de una ducha decente (Que vaya que ya la necesitabas) saliste de la bañera y... problemita. ¿Donde esta tu ropa limpia?, tomaste una toalla del estante que estaba colgado en la pared, ni siquiera tenían unas batas de baño, solo toallas. Chasqueaste los dedos, cuando recordaste que estabas solo. Claro, podrías ir por la casa en pelotas, al fin de cuentas los muebles no hablan. Pero ¿Y si habían cámaras de seguridad? Daba igual, tenias la toalla para taparte **tus partecitas**.

Saliste con la toalla al rededor de tu cintura, en la sala estaban unas maletas, mas bien solo habia una pequeña y la de rueditas que habias bajado tu. Resaste mentalmente porque en la maleta estuvieran tus cosas.

Uno... dos... tres... ¡Demonios!, Bajaste la maleta de Dave, ¿Que como lo supiste? El rojo nunca había sido uno de tus colores favoritos, y ahí había pura ropa roja. Comenzaste a revisar todas sus cosas... Tenia tres camisetas iguales a que llevaba esta mañana dos pares de Jeans, mas sudaderas rojas y... ¿Que era esto? ¿Ropa negra?. Tomaste lo que parecía un short, pero no lo era... era la ropa interior de Dave.

¿Se molestaría si te vestías con ella? De todas formas no hay mas cosas de donde escoger. Tomaste una playera como la que tenia el y esos boxers negros y ahora era tiempo de ver ¿Cual era tu habitación?.

Abriste la primera puerta que viste y... ¡sorpresa! Estaba cerrada, giraste tus ojos y caminaste a la puerta de enfrente. Era una habitacion pequeña, tenia una cama, un escritorio, un armario y una televisión.

Estaba bien, al menos te trajeron tu ordenador (El cual esperabas que nadie hubiera revisado).

Cerraste la puerta y te cambiaste.

¿Acaso Dave y tu eran de misma talla? Todo te quedo perfecto. Algún dios había escuchado tus plegarias.

Te estiraste y miraste por la ventana que estaba junto a tu cama, aun estaba lloviendo, cerraste las cortinas y te acostaste en la cama cubriéndote con el endredón.

No supiste cuando te dormiste.

* * *

_¿Esto fue fanservice? No lo se... pero, PERO... Es que el cap que viene es de mis favoritos creo(?)._

_No les digo nada, aquí no hago spoiler. Por cierto, gracias por los reviews y ¡Feliz día de muertos! a todos los mexicanos adelantado._

_Estoy pensando usarme OC para los estudiantes de la escuela de John (Ya se que ahora mismo se desarrolla en vacaciones pero cuando ese periodo termine, pues..) Eso o poner a los trolls Beta. Ya lo veré luego. _

_Otra nota antes de terminar... ¿A alguien le gusta el cronkri? Escribí un fic todo sadstuck, quizá lo suba mas tarde._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_P.D. No me preguntes sobre _**el incidente**_, mas adelante habrá un capitulo especial para eso._


	5. Amarillo

Un portazo te despertó. Estabas a nada de levantarte cuando...

_-JOHN ¿QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE CON MI MALETA?- _

Abriste la puerta de poco en poco, hasta que pudiste ver la sala y al rubio parado recogiendo toda la ropa que sacaste hace unas horas. Calculabas que eran la pm pues afuera estaba demasiado oscuro como para ser mas temprano.

_-Lo siento, no encontré ropa limpia y estaba buscando mis cosas.-_ Caminaste hacia el rubio y te sentaste en una de las sillas del comedor. Dave pareció no notarte hasta que cerro la maleta y te volteo a ver, a pesar de que tenia sus lentes podías sentir que no estaba muy feliz con el hecho de que hayas hurgado en sus cosas.

_-¿Esa es mi camisa?-_ Asentiste con la cabeza.

_-Solo agarraste eso verdad- _Comenzaste a jugar con tus dedos... Chico, dilo de una buena vez.

Tragaste saliva y comenzaste. _-Te preste unos boxers...- _

Dave se quito sus gafas y las dejo asentadas en la mesa, dio la media vuelta con la maleta y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, entro y cerro con seguro su habitación sin decir nada. El era extraño.

Miraste y aun lado de la puerta habían mas maletas: estabas a punto de tomarlas para llevarlas cuando escuchaste la voz del rubio.

_-EGBERT MAS TE VALE COMPARARME ROPA INTERIOR MAÑANA TEMPRANO O TE JURO QUE DORMIRÁS EN EL PATIO.-_

Al menos no había perdido su sentido sarcástico que tanto lo identificaba cuando chateaban, porque por supuesto era sarcasmo ¿No?.

Después de un buen rato ordenando cosas, viendo tu pc (La cual aparentemente no había sido tocada) entre otras cosas... al fin te habías quedado sin hacer nada y apenas eran las 10 pm, esa era una de las razones por las que odiabas vacaciones, normalmente te dormías a las 3 am haciendo deberes y proyectos pero ahora que no los tenias, pues... Crisis existencial.

Decides acostarte a dormir, cosa que no podrás pero aun así lo intentas.

* * *

**Dave === Checa el ruido extraño.**

El chico rubio que estaba en la habitación de junto yacía dormido hasta que un ruido raro te despertó.

Te levantaste de un brinco, si había alguien rondando, obviamente tenias que irte con sigilo. No eras agente por nada.

Tomaste tu katana, aunque tenias una pistola y un bate, querías usar a tu bebé. La desenfundaste y saliste con mucho cuidado de tu habitación, miraste primero la de John, estaba entre abierta. Como si fueras un ladrón, comenzaste a caminar despacio; empujaste la puerta con la punta de la arma nipona hasta que esta se abrió totalmente, la puerta principal sonó detrás de ti, lo que hizo que te girases totalmente.

Caminaste lo mas rápido que pudiste hasta llegar a esta. La abriste, pero el rechinido de esta era molesto y muy obvio, tendrías que arreglar eso mañana. Saliste a la intemperie, y justo en la entrada había alguien caminando hacia fuera de la casa.

_-No se quien seas, pero si te dejas de mover, quizá considere dejarte con vida.-_ Empuñaste mas la espada y comenzaste a moverte mas rápido, al parecer el tipo o era sordo o no entendía el idioma pero seguía caminando, extrañamente como si no supiera a donde iba o como si fuese un bebé aprendiendo a caminar y explorar. Quizá era una combinación de ambas.

Decidiste arriesgarte y le tocaste el hombro. ¿Que demonios? Pensaste en ese momento cuando te diste cuenta que no era nadie mas que John, su padre te había advertido de un millón de cosas menos de que su hijo era un sonámbulo. ¿Deberías despertarlo? Recordabas que alguien menciono que despertar a esta clase de gente no era muy bueno, pues decían que podrías matar a la persona.

Rodaste los ojos, tiraste tu katana a un lado y tomaste a John de las rodillas y lo cargaste cual princesa.

Caminaste el pequeño camino que se había difuminado bastante por la lluvia anterior, evitabas mirarlo. Sabias perfectamente el porque, pero querías negartelo a ti mismo ¿Por que eres así?.

_-mmm... buen... yooh~... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_ Soltaste el cuerpo de tu compañero de piso, ¡Ese maldito desagradecido!

_-Hey princesa, ¿así me lo agradeces?- _John se levanto, su pijama estaba manchada de barro. ¿Era esto una porno fetichista?

* * *

**John == Sigue Gritando.**

¿Que demonios hacías afuera de la casa? y ¿porque Dave te cargaba? Ah claro, hoy era el día.

_-Lo siento, olvide cerrar la puerta de mi habitación con seguro-_ Bufaste, esperabas que fuera comprensivo.

Dave suspiro y volvió por su katana, cuando la tuvo en sus manos volvió hacia ti y te ayudo a levantarte, después de todo EL te había tirado al lodo.

Entraron a la casa y fuiste directo a tu habitación a cambiarte, estabas a punto de quitarte los pantalones del pijama cuando...

_-¿Por que no me dijiste que eras sonámbulo?-_ Pregunto el rubio recostando su hombro en el marco de la puerta a la par que cruzaba sus brazos.

_-Porque no lo soy, son cosas que no me pasan todos los días.-_ suspiraste y tomaste la prenda, te giraste y el desapareció. Menos mal porque ya te ibas a cambiar.

Te cambiaste y viste la hora del pequeño reloj que tenias en la cómoda, al fin tenias uno nuevo y eso era milagroso, quizá en la mañana se lo agradecerías a tu padre.

Te volviste a acomodar en tu cama y justo cuando ibas a cerrar los ojos, un teléfono comenzó a sonar

_**Beauty queen on a silver screen**__**  
**__**Living life like I'm in a drea**_**m**

¿Donde demonios estaba tu celular? Diste un brinco y saliste corriendo como un loco.

**_I know I've got a big ego_****_  
_****_I really don't know why it's such a big deal though_**

Comenzaste a tirar todo lo que veias en tu camino, no podia estar lejos si escuchabas la tonada.

_**And I'm sad to the core, core, core**__**  
**__**Everyday is a chore, chore, chore**___

Claro si sonaba y aparentemente no estaba en ningún lado, solo queda un lugar donde revisar.

_**When you give, I want more more more  
I wanna be adored**_

_**'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah**_

_-DAVEE... DEVUÉLVEME MI MÓVIL-_ Comenzaste a golpear la puerta como una esposa histérica a la que han dejado atrapada en el baño. Y no, no hay mejor ejemplo para describir la situación que no sea ese.

_**The primadonna life, the rise and fall**__**  
**__**You say that I'm kinda difficult**___

-Hey cálmate primadonna, ten.- Se rio de lado mientras te miraba sufrir, desbloqueaste la pantalla y era la llamada que esperabas. Te sonrojaste levemente y volviste a tu cuarto dejando al rubio detrás. No estabas seguro pero te pareció escuchar que te dijo algo, lo sabrás mañana.

Cerraste la puerta con seguro, y por cuarta vez en el día te metiste en la cama, Jake te llamo. Querías llamarlo, pero no estabas seguro. Si no lo hacías ahora te ibas a morir y lo sabias.

El sonido desesperante del tummm... buup... tummm... bupp te estresaba. Vale no sabias exactamente como se llamaba aquel ruido raro y tampoco es como que la autora se ponga a investigar por ti, no abuses de ella Egbert.

_-¡John! Dios, hace mucho que te estaba llamando, veras, el jefe se molesto por lo que hice en la mañana por lo que me pidió que te dijera...-_

_-Jake, no se si podre seguir con el trabajo-_

_-Servir en... ¿Que?-_

_-Mira he tenido unos problemas después de lo que paso, pero...-_

_-John no puedes renunciar, hasta haber cumplido mínimo una quincena-_

_-¿Que? Pero, si...-_

_-Esta en tu contrato-_

-...- No querías decirle que si, pero... no sonaba muy creíble, bueno si le agregamos que firmaste solamente cuando escuchaste la paga, pues.

_-¿John?-_

_-Bueno, entonces, supongo que seguiré en la cafetería.-_

_-¡Bien! Creo que es mejor que hablemos mas tranquilamente mañana, pues ya es tarde-_

_-Esta bien-_

_-Nos vemos a la una-_

_-Ok, buenas...- _

Como era posible que te haya colgado, pero te sentías raro. Alguien te pedía que no lo abandonaras, ¿era esto como en las películas, acaso?. No para nada.

Pero y si, si. Deberías volver a llamarlo, o mejor aun... ¿Y si lo vas a ver en su casa? Por supuesto que lo harías si no fuera por un pequeño inconveniente. No sabias en que parte del estado estabas.

* * *

_-John, no iras- _Decía Dave por 13va, vez consecutiva, te habías intentado escapar desde las 7 am de la casa y ahora faltaba solo una hora para llegar a tiempo a tu empleo.

-_Dave mira, se que ahora no necesitamos el dinero, pero yo si- _John egbert eres un mentiroso, pero no perdías nada con intentar con cada babosada que se te cruzaba de la mente.

_-No John, mira… sí estamos haciendo todo esto, es por que…- _No ibas a dejarlo hablar, te dolia la cabeza de tanto escuchar pateticas excusas

_-Dave no soy un perro al que puedas encerrar en casa y aún así estar seguro-_ mencionaste con melancolía recordando lo que pasó con ella. _-_

_John, entiende el hijo del senador no puede andar por la vida trabajando en el primer lugar que encuentra.-_

_-Yo no soy el hijo del senador, soy sólo John Egbert y no voy a dejar que me tengas aquí encerrado-_ golpeaste la mesa y corriste hacia fuera de la casa.

_-¡JOHN! VUELVE AHORA MISMO, NI SIQUIERA SABES DONDE ESTAMOS- _Para tú suerte saliste justo cuando un taxi vacío pasaba. Corriste para tomarlo.

_-¿Podría llevarme al centro universitario de Seattle?-_ dijiste agitado mientras el señor asentía con la cabeza y aceleraba el vehículo. Te recostaste en el asiento y suspiraste, miraste tú móvil. Tenías varias llamadas de tú padre. ¿Que rápido viajaban las noticias, no?

No tardaron mucho en llegar; a penas pagaste el viaje, corriste hacia la cafetería y apagaste tú celular, necesitabas uno que no estuviese siendo rastreado a cada rato.

_-¡Jake!-_ gritaste apenas cerraste la puerta detrás de ti y no viste a nadie.

_-¡Hey john!, ¿me ayudarías a subir estas cajas al auto?-_ asentiste con la cabeza y comenzaron a subir las cajas. Mientras hacían eso pudiste olvidar tus problemas y los pleitos que tuviste con Dave. El era como una droga.

Estabas tan entretenido mirándolo, recordando cada parte de su cuerpo. ¿Estabas enamorándote de el?, era improbable mas no imposible.

-_Esto es todo, nos iremos a una expo así que necesitare toda tú concentración y buena mano de cafetero para esto-_ dijo Jake sonriente.

_-¿Una Expo?-_ preguntaste tímido, pues no es como que le des mucha importancia a como vas vestido pero… -

Claro ¿Por?- pregunto metiéndose al coche que cabe mencionar era un auto mediano color… si eso es, era verde.

_-Por cierto, cuando lleguemos tenemos que cambiarnos-_ un problema menos.

_-Claro-_ sonreíste y te metiste al auto. El camino fue tenso, intentabas hablar con Jake pero el estaba serio mirando el camino, te dio miedo de cierta forma. Fue un largo y aburrido viaje. Aunque era raro que no hubieran helicópteros o tanques de guerra detrás tuyo, y te hacia dudar pues el hecho de que Dave no hubiese dicho nada en el contexto de la oración, aunque no lo conocieras mucho, te daba que pensar. ¿Habrá tenido piedad contigo?

Llegaron y comenzaron a bajar las cosas; cuando bajaste la última caja, viste en el fondo de la cajuela unos trajes, era uno azul y uno verde. No tenías que pensarlo mucho para saber cual iba a ser el tuyo.

_-John vamos, que un tenemos que cambiarnos-_ dijo Jake antes de dejarte a ti sólo. Tomaste la ropa y las cajas y fuiste detrás de el. Efectivamente estaban en un hotel, podías ver a un montón de gente "aburrida" en el sentido de que llevaban trajes y hablaban de las mismas cosas que tú padre.

_-¿Convención de que es esto?-_ preguntaste a la vez que comenzaban a sacar todo y ponerlo en la pequeña barra que tenían. Jake no respondió y comenzó a limpiar las máquinas de café.

_-Anda a cambiarte, el baño está detrás-_ te ordenó a secas. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? Te preocupaba. Luego de un par de minutos luchando para ponerte bien la corbata, lograste amarrarla decentemente y saliste, Jake ya estaba cambiado y no era por halagarlo (aún mas) pero el traje le quedaba tan bien que no podías evitar sonrojarte al verlo.

_-¿Y bien?, Ya es hora John-_ Menciono sin voltear a verte, ¡Demonios! Realmente esperabas algún tipo de "wow, te vez genial" pero nada llego.

_-¿Que tengo que hacer?-_ Preguntaste poniéndote el mandil, cosa triste pues, no dejaba apreciar tu genial, traje. Necesitabas tener uno en casa.

_-Obviamente preparar todos esos sacos con café-_ Volteaste a ver el rincón en el que te apunto con el dedo, habían tres cajas con fácilmente 9 bolsas enormes de café. No esperabas trabajar tanto en tu segundo día.

**Diez minutos, media hora, dos horas, cuatro horas...**

Llevabas preparando café sin descanso por mas o menos cuatro horas, no le veías lo interesante a las dichosa expo. Bueno quizá por el hecho de que tu estabas trabajando y no conociendo gente. Te volteaste a ver a donde había ido Jake, todo el dia se la había pasado yendo y viniendo a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar. No podias dejar de verlo, era extraño.

Te diste la vuelta para lavar las cafeteras que ya estaban muy sucias, el agua estaba insoportablemente helada, sentías que tus dedos se iban a congelar y caer como hielo en cualquier momento.

_-Disculpe-_ Escuchaste una suave vos provenir de tras tuyo.

_-¿Si?-_ Preguntaste mientras te girabas con tu mejor sonrisa a ver a la personas que te llamaba, era una chica delgada y con un porte bastante elegante, tenia unas enormes gafas de sol y una pañoleta morada que rodeaba su cuello. No eras muy fan del sexo femenino -por que vamos, eres mas homo que palabra (aunque no quieras reconocerlo) era demasiado atractiva como para no verla.

_-Te importaría si me preparas un moka, es que no soy muy fan del capuchino y mucho menos del café común-_ Menciono con un tono de voz bastante peculiar.

_-Por supuesto, es raro que alguien me pida algo no tan aburrido como eso. En un momento se lo preparo-_

Pusiste manos a la obra; la otra chica solo se rio por lo bajo.

_-Sabes- _Retomo palabra_. -Me recuerdas a un amigo mio, que de hecho vive en este mismo estado, quizá lo conozcas, se llama John-_

Abriste los ojos como platos y te volteaste a verla, solo habías conocido a una única mujer en tu vida a la que consideras tu "amiga", ¿seria...?.

* * *

_Hellow~ Feliz día de muertos, halloween y ahora navidad adelantada por un mes y 23 días Para quien no sepa el nombre de la canción nada homo de John es _**"Primadonna de Marina & the diamonds"**_y es esa porque la que quería poner no encontré la letra y tampoco me la se(?)._

_No se si deba decírselos, pero lo hare(?). En uno de los primeros capítulos mencione que John tenia 3 amigos vía online, bueno en el próximo descubriremos a la nada obvia segunda amiga de John, pero el tercero no sera quien creen._

_Lo subo temprano porque me voy a comer pib (Para quien no sepa es una comida típica de estas fechas del sureste mexicano), entonces no puedo estar mas tarde(?) Sí hay alguien de Mexico que me lea, pues que disfruten su puente y que sus muertos les jalen los pies._

_{{KS_


	6. Rosa y Verde

_-¿Rose Lalonde?-_ Preguntaste con duda.

_-¿JOHN EGBERT?-_ Dijo emocionada la rubia quitándose las gafas -Dios, pensé que no te encontraría nunca, vine a Seattle y te deje miles de mensajes en el celular-

_-Oh, sobre eso-_ Dudaste si debías contarle, después de todo, aun eras (extrañamente) vigilado por el gobierno. _-Estoy de vacaciones en la facultada y no regreso hasta enero-_ Contestaste sonrientemente. -_Así que ahora ocupo mi tiempo en un trabajo, no es que necesite el dinero pero, no quiero quedarme en casa todo el tiempo.-_

_-Ya veo, que curioso ¿no?. ¿y... has hablado con Dave?- _rodaste los ojos al recordar tu ultimo momento con el, **ese... tipo. **

_-Sonara raro, pero vivo con el- _Ella rió, realmente no quieres saber que se le cruzo en la mente en aquel instante. Rezabas porque no lo malinterpretara.

_-¿Quieres ir a por un café?-_ preguntaste sonriendo.

-_¿Vas a alimentar a la competencia?-_ Exclamó Rose entre sus risillas. _-Mejor vamos a mi hotel y te invitó a cenar_- Asentiste con la cabeza.

_-Pide permiso, te espero en la puerta-._ Apenas se fue, búscate al otro pelinegro con la mirada, ese chico tenía algo que era casi imposible saber que hacia o donde estaba.

_-John, empieza a recoger.-_ Escucharte como unas cajas se movían atrás de ti, ¿Hace cuanto que estaba ahí?

_-Jake, ¿te importaría sí me voy ahora?-_ El de ojos verdes pareció meditarlo.

_-Pero mañana tendrás el turno de día, le diré al chico que va en la mañana que se tomé un _descanso-Mencionó aún pensando, ¿había alguien más que trabajaba en la cafetería con Jake?. Tenías que averiguar quién era, no es que estuvieras **celoso **o algo, es tonto pensarlo, por favor, sólo querías saberlo por **curiosidad.**

_-Entonces nos vemos-_ te diste la vuelta y saliste en dirección al estacionamiento, el sol se estaba ocultando, aunque aún no era tan notorio, maldito horario de invierno que hace los días mas cortos.

Pasaste la vista por todos los autos que ahí habían, fue tonto de tú parte no preguntar que coche era el de tu amiga (y sí lo hiciste, se te había olvidado).

_-John-_ La rubia te grito desde la lejanía, inmediatamente corriste hacia ella. Por alguna razón estabas feliz **¿será por ella?** No lo sabrías nunca, pero cuando hablas con ella te sientes tranquilo, podrías asegurarle a cualquiera que es la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener, claro hablando seriamente y no dejándose llevar por su físico.

-¡Vamos!- exclamaste con una sonrisa. Ambos se subieron al auto y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales de la vida cotidiana, incluso tus desventuras con Dave y Jake, aunque hablaste más del rubio. por alguna razón, Rose parecía mas interesada en aquellas desventuras que le contabas sobre el albino.

* * *

_-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, entonces le dije... Oye, no soy homosexual pero te la comía toda completa-_

_-John ¡basta! Me duele el colón de tanto reír-_

Habían pasado ya unas dos horas desde que llegaste al hotel con la rubia y ya se habían bebido hasta el agua de los jarrones, obviamente como el cabeza de huevo que eres, caíste en la segunda copa, mientras que rose aun parecía manterse sobria, pero honestamente lo dudabas.

-Oyeeee shon~ y ¿A quien se la comerías si tuvieras la oportunidad?- Pregunto la rubia con una ceja en alto y sonriendo picaramente.

-¿De quienes hablamos?- Preguntaste dándole un ultimo sorbo a la quinta o décima copa que habías tomado, ¿Quien demonios cuenta lo que bebe?

_-Pfff, No te hagas que eso no funciona conmigo, ¿A Dave o a Jake?-_ Rose comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa, estaba toda hipada por no decir que también estaba sudando.

_-Emm... ¿a ti?-_ Por nada del mundo le ibas a contar nada a esa loca, ¿y si se lo dice a Dave? NO.

_-Me halagas, pero tu sabes que a mi no van los penes-_ ¿Eso que hizo fue un guiño? Oh aquí hay gato encerrado.

-Hahahahahaha ¿que?- Era broma ¿no?

_-Hablando de eso, 3... 2... 1.._.- La puerta del cuarto se abrió y una mujer morena de aparentemente la misma estatura de Rose apareció tras la puerta.

-Buenas Noches... ¿Rose?- La morena dejo sus cosas en el cama que ahí había y salio hasta el pequeño balcón en el que estaban.

_-Hey, Kan Kan~, quiero presentarte a John-_ Ella te miro con una mirada asesina que contraria a tu amiga que estaba muy picara, te daba escalofríos.

-_Rose, ya hemos hablado de esto- _Dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos y con una voz tan seria que te cortaba el efecto del vodka que habías bebido.

_-Oh bueno, yo ya me iba, nos hablamos luego Rose-_ Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera decir algo ya había salido corriendo. ¿Que por que lo hizo? Tensión sexual, pero ahora nuestro querido protagonista esta demasiado borracho como para detenerse a pensar en algo, llamemos le **el sexto sentido Egbert.**

Suspiraste cuando por fin el elevador cerro sus puertas y te acostaste en la gélida, gris y aburrida pared de este, aunque técnicamente no era una pared.

En tus minutos de soledad, te pusiste a pensar ¿Que dirá Dave cuando llegues borracho? Acaso... no, definitivamente era imposible que te hiciese esas cosas que pasan en los animes que solías ver, **No es como que estuvieras pensando en que se aproveche de tu estado**, ¿O si?.

Llegaste al looby y caminaste hasta la puerta principal para buscar un taxi, afortunadamente no estabas demasiado borracho y podías moverte con naturalidad, miraste al rededor, definitivamente demasiada gente para tu gusto.

Espera un minuto.

Definitivamente te retractas con lo de no estar borracho, pues a lo lejos viste a **una mujer que conocías muy bien**. O una de dos, o estabas alucinando o veías gente muerta. ¿Quien sabe? Luego te pondrías a pensarlo mejor.

Corriste hasta el primer taxi que viste y volviste a mirar a la ventana, te volviste a hacer aquella pregunta **¿Acaso ya puedes ver gente muerta?**

* * *

_HOLIWIWS... Antes que nada, gracias a los que dejan reviews, nunca he sido de las que se obsesionan con la cantidad, pero así tenga pocos se les agradece. Pasando a otras cosas, hoy hemos aprendido que el vodka revive muertos(?) ok no. ¿Quien sera esa misteriosa chica/mujer/anciana? En el próximo cap lo averiguamos, quizá. Sobre eso... quería pasarles mi tumblr donde subo mis fanfics, obviamente estos no tienen edición ni nada(porque a veces escribo en mi teléfono y no tengo como pasarlos en el pc que no sea por esta manera), pero por si se quieren hacer spoilers(?) es: Rincondelaficker-tumblr-com (cambien los guiones por puntos). Y eso... creo que no les digo mas que seria spoiler... mmm... Oh si, ya estoy escribiendo el final (No pregunten) Pero eso no quiere decir que ya se aproxime el final, claro que no. Y eso._

_Gracias por leer ^^_

_{{ks_

_P.D. ME DISCULPO POR EL CAP TAAAAN CORTO, PERO HE TENIDO UNA SUPER OCUPADA SEMANA._


	7. Rosa y Gris

El camino a tu casa no fue (Gracias al cielo) como esperabas que fuera en tu primera borrachera. El "paseo" en si fue demasiado monótono, puesto que ya era de noche realmente no pudiste ver gran cosa, solo arboles, gente, edificios... realmente esperabas que el efecto se te subiera y vieras ovnis o mínimo hipopótamos rosas con ojos azules y pelo rubio o algo así.

El viejo Ford amarillo en el que te habías subido, se detuvo enfrente de tu casa, pagaste y saliste sin siquiera decirle un -¡Gracias!- Te dolía la cabeza y hablar era lo único que querías. La casa te daba miedo, el cielo estaba algo nublado y solo veías prendido un foco que colgaba junto a la puerta principal.

Caminaste con nervios, sentías que algo malo iba a pasar, sacaste tus llaves y... nada. Aparentemente Dave no estaba, así que entraste y diste un suspiro de alivio que hasta tus vecinos lo escucharon.

Caminaste directamente a la cocina, el estomago te pedía a gritos que le des algo que no fuese liquido o en su peor caso algo que no sea alcohol.

Abriste la nevera y... Si no habían 5 pasteles, no había ninguno. Se nota que tu padre paso por tu casa.

Cerraste la puerta con el dolor mas grande del mundo, tendrías que comer uno de esos horribles bollos de merengue y harina.

_-Te veías bien con corbata-_ Volteaste a un lado, ahí junto al lavabo (Que cabe decir que estaba junto a la nevera) estaba el mismísimo Dave madre primeriza Strider.

_-mm... ¿Gracias?-_ Tomaste una cuchara de uno de los cajones que ahí habían y te fuiste directamente al comedor.

Dave comenzó a reírse e igual te siguió hasta la mesa, -Te hago un cumplido y así me pagas, que rudo Egbert, pero si fuera Jake se te cae todo-

Te tensaste, en parte porque... seamos realistas, si lo hubieras hecho. Diste tu primera mordida, y ahí fue cuando ataste cabos sueltos... **¿COMO DEMONIOS SABIA DAVE LO DE LA CORBATA? **¿Acaso el te siguió?

_-Si, así es... ¿Quien me crees tu nana?, No iba a esperar a que te descuartizaran para ir por ti-_ ¡Genial!, ahora podía leer tu mente.

_-Si, si podías... ¿Me seguiste hasta en el hotel de Rose?-_ El rubio solo atino a afirmar con la cabeza.

_-Pensé que te ibas a aprovechar de ella, o algo así. Aunque que lastima que no respondiste la ultima pregunta- _Solo han pasado unas cuantas horas y no tienes idea de que tanto hablaste con Rose, pero si tienes que recordar algo es que... extrañamente el pastel esta bueno.

Seguiste comiendo y el rubio saco su teléfono. Así se la pasaron ambos hasta que terminaste y llevaste tu plato al lavabo y te fuiste a dormir.

_-Buenas noches- _Dices mientras pasabas por el comedor para irte directamente a tu cama.

_-Si, si... Buenas, por cierto lávate la boca, apestas a vodka- _Oh claro, ahora recordabas toda tu "aventura" con Rose.

Lamentablemente, ya estabas en tu cama y la manera en que te seducía era indescriptible, así que fácilmente caíste en sus redes y... A dormir.

* * *

Un olor extraño te despertó, ¿Era café o era leche? No lo sabias muy bien pero no querías abrir los ojos. Te dolía horrible la cabeza, tanto que la idea de que te decapiten no sonaba tan loca ahora.

La puerta se abrió de poco en poco, y el maldito ruido que hacia, estaba taladrándote la mente.

_-John si no te despiertas en cinco voy a contarle a tu padre tu borrachera-_ Ahora fue una punzante, pues el maldito rubio aporreo la puerta.

Abriste los ojos de mala gana y te levantaste de la cama, apestabas... No, literalmente apestabas, necesitabas con urgencia un baño y no uno precisamente de cinco minutos. Corriste a tu armario y tomaste las primeras prendas de ropa que encontraste (de cierta forma) decentes.

Agradecías tener la puerta del baño dentro de tu habitación, así no tenias que salir, tocaste la puerta un momento y al no escuchar respuesta entraste. Por alguna extraña razón tenias la tina llena con agua caliente, ahora sabias que Dios existe.

Exactamente a los 4 minutos con 38 segundos ya estabas listo para salir a enfrentar algo. Pero tu cabeza quería lo contrario.

Saliste del baño y caminaste nada **sospechoso **hasta la mesa del comedor. Tu padre miraba un punto, de cierta forma molesto, lo que hizo que la piel se te enchinara, estabas casi seguro que Dave le dijo lo del vodka.

-Buenos Días- Saludaste, pero la mirada de tu padre te intimidaba.

-John siéntate- Dijo y obedeciste torpemente, estabas comenzando a temblar y tu resaca no ayudaba. -Lo que te voy a decir es delicado y realmente estoy muy... bueno, molesto es poco-

Tragaste saliva, luego te las arreglarías con Dave.

-Di-dime-

-Hijo, ayer... vimos a...- Tu padre suspiro, ahora las cartas cambiaron. -¿Que paso?-

-Vimos a tu madre en un hotel cercano al centro-. Literalmente te tiraron un balde de agua fría. ¿Como es posible que después de once años tu madre siga viva.

-¿Es una broma verdad?- Preguntaste algo confundido, aunque era normal que lo estuvieras, pero de una forma tiene sentido, recordaste a la mujer que viste anoche antes de abandonar el hotel... entonces.

-No sabemos como, es de cierta forma ilógico, yo mismo vi el cadáver antes de enterrarlo.- Viste tu muñeca en ella tenias una marca de quemadura, la que te recordaba ese horrible hecho que marco tu infancia porque hace once años, cuando vivías en Boston, tu casa sufrió un incendio donde tu madre murió y ella misma te saco de la casa, pero minutos después esta exploto.

_-Papá, ¿estas seguro?-_ preguntaste tímidamente.

_-Ojala no lo estuviera, pero es ella-_ Te dio unas fotografías, tus pupilas se dilataron, era la misma. Aun la recuerdas, la piel algo morena, el cabello negro y frondoso aunque tenia lentes de sol podrías jurar ciegamente que era ella.

_-¿Que piensas hacer?-_ Porque si esta ahí, obviamente quiere algo tuyo.

_-Tengo algo en mente, pero por ahora, no puedo decirte nada-_ tu padre se levanto de la mesa y le dijo algo a uno de su hombres. _-John, pase lo que pase, no quiero que te acerques a ella-_ volteo a ver a Dave _-Y tu te encargaras de eso-_ Exclamo señalándolo. _-Me voy-._

Aun estabas en shock, ¿como no estarlo?. Dave acompaño a los guardias a la puerta y luego se sentó en la mesa enfrente tuyo.

_-¿Necesitas algo?- _Pregunto, realmente querías llorar, pero no frente a el

-_No, gracias. Voy a volver a la cama- _Hablaste mientras lo hacías, ibas a encerrarte en la maldita habitación hasta que ataras todo los cabos sueltos... ahora mismo estudiar crimino logia no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

En algún lugar a kilómetros de la casa de nuestro protagonista, para ser mas específicos en una bodega abandonada, un grupo de mujeres se reunían.

Todas extrañamente vestidas de negro con algunos detalles que las diferenciaban, pero iguales al fin de cuentas.

-Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan, verdad- Hablo autoritariamente la mas alta de todas, sonreía de forma cínica mientras las otras dos chicas a sus costados revisaban papeles.

-Si, tendremos al senador en una semana y a su hijo en tres días- Menciono una que estaba a su costado la cual llevaba unas gafas redondas.

-Perfecto, necesito hablar con Jake, para que le insista... quiero ver la cara de Daniel cuando nos reencontremos- Cruzo las piernas satisfecha por lo que había escuchado.

-Disculpe... pero... tenemos un inconveniente con su hijo- Menciono la otra, esta tenia el cabello mas corto que las otras dos anteriores.

-¿Que pasa?- Cuestiono cambiando la sonrisa por una cara mas seria.

-Tiene un guardaespaldas, y no es precisamente cualquier chico- Le dijo mientras ella veía una foto reciente que habían tomado.

-Adivinare...- suspiro la mas alta -Es Strider, ¿verdad?-

-Si- Dijo a secas.

-Y pensar que con asesinar a su hermano no fue suficiente-

* * *

_No me he olvidado de este fic. Agradézcanle a nintendo por no dejarme subir el cap el viernes... bueno también fue culpa de mi escuela, pero eso es secundario (No me entendí ni yo misma pero bueno) Las cosas se ven mas interesantes ahora verdad. Creo que fui muy obvia con las del final, y obviamente fue un extra por las horas/días de atraso. En fin..._

_Gracias por leer y no me maten._

_P.D. Cuando llegue diciembre llegaran malas noticias._

_{{ks_


End file.
